


Wing-Gem

by foxpunch



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxpunch/pseuds/foxpunch
Summary: Peridot helps Jasper get into Lapis' skirt, in return for the opportunity to watch the whole affair.





	Wing-Gem

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by a /sug/ anon: Peridot getting Jasper & Lapis to fuck & watching them.  
> Originally posted as a greentext on April 12, 2018.

>”Listen, Jasper, I’ve been living with Lazuli for the past few months, and you’re all she ever talks about! She clearly wants you, she just doesn’t have the stones to ask you herself!”  
>Jasper looked at Peridot, slightly puzzled  
>”Are you sure?”  
>The green gem scoffed, rolling her eyes  
>”Of course I’m sure. I’ve run a few simulations of all possible results of you asking Lapis to ‘indulge yourself’, and the desired outcome wins out almost every time!”  
>Jasper took a deep breath and exhaled, a determined look spreading across her face  
>”Well, then I guess I’ll go talk to her.”  
>Peridot looked up, slightly frazzled  
>”J-Jasper! I, uh, did have a favor to ask, I suppose. Since I obviously endowed you with the self confidence needed to go through with your plan, you sort of owe me. S-so…would you let me watch this activity take place? I-I won’t touch, just look!”  
>The orange gem raised her eyebrow, considering the nervous mess below her  
>”Sure, I guess. After all, you did set me up in the first place.”  
>Peridot sighed, smiling up at Jasper  
>”Let’s go get Lazuli, then.”  
—  
>”And Peridot wants to watch?”  
>Jasper and Peridot looked at each other before nodding at Lapis  
>She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose  
>”I mean, it’s a little weird, but…alright. B-but only because I’m horny right now, not because I would normally do that.”  
>Peridot grinned, excited for what she was about to experience  
>Lapis took Jasper’s hand, then pulled her in for a kiss  
>Jasper was surprised at first, but quickly got over her shock, pulling Lapis closer to her  
>They made out intensely for a few more moments, Peridot staring in disbelief; this was better than what she was expecting  
>The pair broke apart, stumbling towards the mattress Jasper had “procured” for the affair  
>Flopping onto the bed, they resumed the kissing, their hands roaming wildly over each others’ bodies  
>Peridot positioned herself in a chair in the corner, rubbing herself through her suit  
>Grinding on each other, they both moaned into each others’ mouths  
>Clothes were soon after discarded, leaving a pile of orange and blue bodies entangled in each other  
>Peridot took out her small cock, a bead of precum on the tip as she rubbed it  
>Lapis broke the kiss again, whispering in Jasper’s ear  
>”Fuck me, right now.”  
>Eager to please her, Jasper wetted her fingers before rubbing against Lapis’ slit  
>It was already slippery, allowing her finger to be inserted without much difficulty  
>”J-Jasper! You’re so big…c-can you put another in?”  
>Grinning, the quartz massaged Lapis’ hole, getting it ready to take another finger  
>Peridot panted, her dick fully erect and leaking precum generously   
>After widening Lapis enough, Jasper went for it, sliding another finger in her tight snatch  
>She gasped loudly, enjoying the feeling of being slightly stretched  
>”I-I still want more! Please fill me, Jasper!”  
>With her other hand, Jasper began to rub the small gem’s clit, allowing for the muscles of Lapis’ hole to relax more  
>Moaning, Lapis felt another digit entering her, and then another  
>She grimaced at the twinge of discomfort from being so stretched, which turned her on even more  
>Jasper then began to slowly pump in and out, stretching her even more  
>Lapis’ eyes began to glaze over, saliva running down her chin as she vocalized her pleasure loudly  
>Peridot was pumping her cock at the same rhythm that Lapis was on Jasper’s fingers, incredibly horny from hearing Lapis almost screaming at this point  
>”F-fuck Jasper! I can’t t-take the feeling of being so stretched out t-too much longer! I’m gonna cum a-any minute now!”  
>”Cum whenever you’re ready, Lapis. I know you can cum for me, and I want to see you cum so bad for me.”  
>With those words, Lapis clenched her eyes shut and stopped her thrusting  
>She moaned as she could feel her entire body pulsing, feeling all four of Jasper’s large fingers inside her  
>She opened her eyes to see Peridot furiously jerking off, sweat running down her face  
>Lapis smirked, looking her in the eye  
>”Thank you so much, Peridot.”  
>And just like she had moments before, Peridot came hard, her jizz covering Lapis’ face  
>The green gem pumped her dick as if she wanted to make sure every last drop of cum was gone, thrusting her hips wildly as she did so  
>Lapis smiled, letting out a small gasp as Jasper’s fingers popped out of her  
>She turned to look at the quartz, who was breathing hard  
>She kissed Jasper on the forehead, knowing that she’d make her feel as much pleasure as she had soon


End file.
